


Quiet Worry

by Kalloway



Category: Triskelion - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Eternity and Rose and a common concern.





	Quiet Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Table 4 - worry

Rose looked at Eternity for a long, long moment while digging for the right thing to say. 

"Don't worry," he managed. "He'll be fine." 

"I'm not worried," Eternity insisted quickly before frowning and sort of pulling into himself on the bench where he'd settled after being booted, likely by Dona, from Winter's presence. Rose knew that Eternity knew it was for the good of both of them, but... 

"Then do you mind if I sit and not worry with you for a bit?" Rose asked after a long moment. 

Eternity looked almost surprised for a moment before nodding. 

"Thank you."


End file.
